Vegeta's War on the TV
by The Rogue Raven
Summary: Stupid story that I wrote trying to get my mind off recent events. Vegeta gets in a fight with the T.V. Bra interveenes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Blues Clues, so leave the hell alone!  
  
A/n: This is about the STUPIDEST thing I have ever written, but I was bored and had nothing better to do. It is not meant to be offensive to Vegeta fans, hell I'm one of you so why would I diss my Geta-chan? I wouldn't. It's based on the events that occurred in my basement while trying to turn off the T.V. after watching DBZ...Enjoy...  
  
  
  
Vegeta's War on the T.V.  
  
Vegeta was sitting in the basement living room watching T.V. It was his favorite show, but he only watched it when no one was around. "I love that show... that Joe is such a funny guy..." he muttered to himself as the show ended. He turned the T.V. off and dropped the control before standing up.  
  
As he started to walk away he heard the sound of the T.V. coming back on. "What the hell? I could have sworn I turned that off..." Vegeta walked back to turn it off manually. The second he stepped away from the screen it turned on again.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" He stepped in front of it again and turned it off. "Okay, this time I'm gunna go really slow so the T.V. doesn't realize I'm moving." Vegeta inched his way away from the screen. "Whew, it worked!" he breathed in a sigh of relief. Walking away, thinking that he had out- smarted the machine, he heard it turn back on.  
  
"Okay, what the hell is going on here? Its like it has a mind of its own!" Vegeta stepped up to the power controls and turned it off again. "Alright this time I'm gunna go really fast so it can't turn on again." He jetted as fast as a Super Saiyan could go without destroying something, and he got about 6 feet from the T.V., when it turned back on again.  
  
"That's it!" Vegeta walked up to the screen and turned the T.V. off yet again. He stepped away and it came back on. Vegeta did this repeatedly, and while he was doing so, Bra came in to find her father for dinner. She watched her father repeatedly try to turn off the television. Being that she was the daughter of a genius, she saw why it kept turning on. By this time, Vegeta was having a heated conversation with the T.V.  
  
"Now listen here you tin can! I am the Prince of all Saiyans, and you will obey me! Now turn off and stay off!" he clicked the power button again and started to walk away, feeling confident that he had beaten the worthless machine, when it clicked on, yet again.  
  
"What did I just say? STAY OFF!" he roared.  
  
"Um...Daddy?" Bra said.  
  
Vegeta turned to face her. "Not now, Princess. I'm trying to teach this hunk of junk a lesson. It will learn who is boss of this house."  
  
"Mommy?" she asked.  
  
"No, the woman is not in charge of this house!"  
  
"But Marron's daddy said that Mommy was in complete control of this family. He also said somethin' about you bein' whipped. What ever that means..."  
  
"Cueball..." he whispered.  
  
"Anyway, Dad, I think I know why the T.V. won't turn off. Here!" She pulled the control out of the chair where it was stuck and the power button was pushed in, and turned it off.  
  
"I knew that, I was just, um...seeing if I could control it myself that's all."  
  
"Sure, Daddy. Mommy says that you have ta go to dinner now. She also said that if you complain about her cooking again, she'll take away the gravity room."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll be there in a minute." Bra turned around and walked up to the kitchen, which was on the main floor. Vegeta turned to the T.V. and said, "I'll get you tomorrow, you'll be sorry."  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Hey, V-chan, you hungry?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Onna, don't be a baka. I'm a Saiyan, of course I'm hungry!" Vegeta replied.  
  
"I'm sure that your battle with the T.V. was very exhausting..." she muttered.  
  
"How did you know about that?" he asked. "Did Bra tell you?"  
  
"No, you just have the same battle with that T.V. every night after you watch Blues Clues. Why do you think I send Bra down every night? If I didn't you would never come out of that basement. It would be the endless war against the television."  
  
"I only watch that show for strategy purposes, Onna."  
  
"Sure, sure, whatever you say.....Now eat!" 


End file.
